With advancements in technology, communication devices are becoming ubiquitous in today's society due to convenience of use resultant from their lightweight nature and extensive information processing capabilities. With the onslaught of technology, the amount and type of information that can be shared amongst and between communication devices is ever-increasing. Conventional systems typically encumber the process of sharing information by requiring users to obtain electronic mail (email) accounts, access to devices connected to such networks and in-depth knowledge of how to access and use such accounts and networks. Further, sharing information by email can be time-consuming and somewhat complex, depending on the type of information being disseminated. Accordingly, systems, apparatus, methods and computer-readable storage media for sharing information via communication devices are desirable.